Bumping Ankles
by FreshBleach
Summary: Getting a new apartment seems to crack both of the brothers. Rin just can't keep his hands away from Yukio and Yukio's walls crumble from being pushed to the limit so many times when they were younger. As the brown haired boy is pinned against the car with his twin brother so close, his dam breaks and nothing will go back to normal afterwards.
1. Ichi

**Bumping Ankles**

**Summary:** Getting a new apartment seems to crack both of the brothers. Rin just can't keep his hands away from Yukio and Yukio's walls crumble from being pushed to the limit so many times when they were younger. As the brown haired boy is pinned against the car with his twin brother so close, his dam breaks and nothing will go back to normal afterwards. Smutty McSmut-Smut. Rin x Yukio

**A/N:** This has been changed for the lovely people being booty heads. :):):)

* * *

**Ichi**

It wasn't too damn bad. The apartment was kind of small but it would fit the both of them. The two queen beds were snug in a nice open room in the back that could be shut by a densely made curtain. The first room was a living room and a kitchen with an almost uncanny cleanness to it. The man sighed and walked in, dragging many bags and suitcases. His brother would be here shortly with more.

Okumura Yukio scooted all his items to the side and rubbed his face with his hand. Even from the short distance of walking up the steps to their second floor apartment was a hassle for Yukio. He checked the kitchen more thoroughly and found the usual appliances which he was grateful for.

Yukio shuffled through one of the bags to pull out a wrap of plastic cups. Bringing one to the sink to fill it up, Yukio drank with glee. He leaned against the counter and decided to check out the partially covered back bedroom.

The bedroom was decorated in a simple fashion with two nightstands for each bed. The beds were adorned with matching red and white designs that seemed to calm the room down. A mirror was placed in the corner, a full body mirror. Yukio glanced at himself and saw his attire of a dark blue, long sleeve undershirt with an open black button up. His plain black jeans covered his lower body nicely. He felt comfortable with his appearance and headed back in the living room to unpack the rest of their items.

Okumura Rin came in when Yukio was putting up some more of their kitchenware. He gave an exasperated huff as he dropped the bags he was carrying roughly. Yukio thought it was uncouth of Rin to do such a thing to their possessions. Yukio blew it off and put up some more plates before silently making Rin a glass of water as well. The atmosphere between them was more tense than it had ever been before.

Yukio walked calmly over to his dramatically panting brother and held out the water. Rin took it gladly and gave a nod of thanks before downing the thirst quencher. Yukio went back to unpacking and so did Rin quietly.

They both weren't talking because of what happened before they arrived at their apartment. It had been a boundary not crossed by them ever. And Rin had initiated it.

* * *

Yukio and Rin had made a pit stop to grab some food for their long trip to their college and Yukio was leaning against their car. He had lifted his shirt up to wipe sweat from his cheek because of Japan's glaring sun. And Rin had been right there. Starring at Yukio's exposed stomach of small, yet toned abs, Rin had come close before Yukio had even realized it.

When Yukio opened his eyes but his shirt still up, he caught his brother giving him the _look_. Their eyes had met and Yukio liked it. He liked Rin staring at him. His older brother looking at him like no other should. And Yukio felt sadistic in a way that he didn't want his brother to stop even though they were in public. It wasn't like strangers would know they were brothers but it was there. That flame in Rin. Hot as the blue in a flame. He knew what he did to Rin. Yukio couldn't help it either. He hadn't been thinking clearly with Rin looking at him with blue fire.

Yukio dropped his shirt a little from his face to his chest, keeping his stomach exposed, and with his other hand pushed back his slightly damp hair. And to both their surprises, Rin decided to act. And Yukio should have known it would happen but he didn't stop it.

Rin had one free hand from the small convenience store bag that occupied the other. With his free hand, he lifted it to Yukio's stomach, placing it on top of his lower abdomen. Rin was a lot more closer to Yukio now, and he was slightly angry at himself. He normally had more self control than this. But now, with Rin's warm hand on him, there was no barrier for Yukio.

The hand slipped up Yukio's stomach gently, and Yukio dropped both his hands. His shirt fell to cover Rin's rising hand and Rin pressed in closer to his brother. Feeling, warping, molding himself to Yukio's body till they were completely together. It was lighting both Rin and Yukio aflame on the inside. And Rin was so close to Yukio, so close. Rin tilting his head to the side, inviting, giving permission to also be pressed up against.

Rin was handsome, his blue eyes like black fire as they darkened with every second of being close to his brother. He had never really been this close, this close to the border they had. The border they put up ever since they were children. It was only held with duct-tape and sloppy glue. It was always pushed and prodded throughout their nineteen years of life. Their border had been fraying at the sides lately. And this was the final shove it needed for the walls of hard construction to come down.

Yukio couldn't help but give Rin what he wanted. Yukio tensed his muscles enough to show he was pressing back up against Rin. It's all he could do. Yukio felt himself slipping slightly down the car, giving Rin a taller position but nothing else. And then Rin saw that's the only thing he was going to get.

Rin's eyes caught flames and he roughly pressed hard up against Yukio, dropping the forgotten bag. He squeezed Yukio's stomach with one hand and pressed the other to the car. Rin tilted his head further towards Yukio, his nose gliding against Yukio's jaw.

Yukio couldn't anymore. He just couldn't. Yukio lifted his arms, placing a hand at Rin's hip and one around his back to hold him close and he closed his eyes. Yukio shifted to where he was the one nuzzling Rin's jaw and face and pressing and pulling and he could tell Rin loved it all. The attention Rin was getting from Yukio was more than he could have ever imagined. His brother holding him, gripping him, becoming animated _because _of him. Rin lifted his head as if to give thanks to anyone anywhere. And he felt Yukio attack his neck and he gasped softly.

Yukio followed Rin's movements and felt along his neck with his nose and cheek, feeling his love leak and ooze too much. It was so much and he didn't want to stop this moment. He had let his dam break and he _had _Rin in his arms, squeezing and loving him back in small gestures.

Rin brought his hand away from the car as he looked down into Yukio's face. Rin pressed his hand firmly to Yukio's face, making him open his eyes and look at him. And they were soft, so soft. It was a force that made him lean down and rub his nose against Yukio's, their mouths so close he could die inside.

Yukio pulled Rin even closer to himself, staring and having this sweet, sweet moment in a parking lot. A damn parking lot and he couldn't have cared less about the place. Yukio pushed his face dangerously close to Rin and that's when Rin pressed their lips together.

It was like Yukio lit up. He pressed his lips so hard Yukio thought he would hurt them both. But Rin only seemed to join and reciprocate twice as hard. Yukio felt Rin's hand slide from his stomach to around his back and it became planted there, pulling Yukio impossibly closer. And then they stopped.

Yukio and Rin pulled apart at the same time. Their border may have been crossed but that doesn't mean the line was gone.

Yukio shocked himself into stone mode. He looked as if he had been drained of all and any feeling he had before. Rin was just staring at the ground with the back of his hand covering his mouth where they had shared that burst of passion. As if they both knew, they both silently moved stoically into the car, Rin grabbing the store bag, and still hadn't talked since.

* * *

It was done and over with and Rin and Yukio had seemed to move passed it as they set up their apartment together. Clinks and clacks were the only sounds that filled the room as they placed and moved objects. When they were done, Rin leaned lazily against their single couch and gave and large sigh of relief.

Yukio leaned up against the wall with crossed arms. He was thinking. And he was thinking hard. He closed his eyes and thought back to the car, allowing himself to remember the feeling of Rin with and against Yukio in his heart and body. They had always known of each other's feelings for the other. It was unspoken, never seen but with glances and body language. Yukio was so deep in thought he didn't hear Rin get up.

Rin had practically said fuck it. Fuck everything in the whole goddamned world. He was impulsive unlike his brother thinking about it. Rin was a man of action. Rin stood a few feet from where Yukio was in deep contemplation. His brows were furrowed and his lips twitched every-so-often up and down. Mostly they stayed down though. And damn all Rin could think of was those lips. He had a taste of the fruit he had always wanted and he would be damned if he was going to let his brother worry himself to death over the issue.

Rin knew Yukio wouldn't see him coming.

* * *

For the rest, visit archive of our own. I'm FreshBrian. ;) or the thing below. :333

**www DOT archiveofourown DOT org SLASH works SLASH 2741960 SLASH chapters SLASH 6146057**


	2. Ni

**Summary:** Getting a new apartment seems to crack both of the brothers. Rin just can't keep his hands away from Yukio and Yukio's walls crumble from being pushed to the limit so many times when they were younger. As the brown haired boy is pinned against the car with his twin brother so close, his dam breaks and nothing will go back to normal afterwards. Smutty McSmut-Smut. Rin x Yukio

**A/N:** : ) : ) : )

* * *

So, Rin was a happy boy when Yukio was around. Sweet, sweet love all around. The curtains fluttered. It was beautiful all around.

There must be more for Yukio.

So, here is a poem. A haiku if you will. For the both of them.

If love was pure enough.  
It would not be the same ever.  
So then it was dowsed.

The boys loved the hairku and wanted more. They wrote until the handz hurt. It was painful.

It was a beautiful story for them both.

* * *

This is a very dumb parody of my story. Lol it makes no sense. But that is okay.  
If you want the full, true story go to archive of our own. My username is FreshBrian.

**www DOT archiveofourown DOT org SLASH works SLASH 2741960 SLASH chapters SLASH 6146057  
**Delete the spaces and replace DOT with . and SLASH with /  
Thank you and I hope you have a good day. *bows*


	3. San

**Summary:** Getting a new apartment seems to crack both of the brothers. Rin just can't keep his hands away from Yukio and Yukio's walls crumble from being pushed to the limit so many times when they were younger. As the brown haired boy is pinned against the car with his twin brother so close, his dam breaks and nothing will go back to normal afterwards. Smutty McSmut-Smut. Rin x Yukio

**A/N:** : ) : ) : )

* * *

"Yukio, you BAKA baka bakaku, let off my back would you?!" Rin exclaimed while he button mashed to the max on his controller. Rin knew he sucked at video games but Yukio could at least be lenient enough to help him get through the damn level together. Either player could finish the level or they could do it together, but Yukio just HAD to show off. Mean-y butt.

"Nii-san, if only you wouldn't hang back so much and grab EVERY item, we could both not die so much AND get through the level faster." Yukio said back, nudging Rin's shoulder with his own. Yukio kept a level head about how they were positioned. Rin and Yukio were both with criss-crossed legs but Rin's knee was draped over Yukio's leg by a lot. Their shoulders were also touching. Yukio was pleased with the nice body contact with his twin. They were both just so cute.

Rin huffed and lost another life, "you know I like completion scores! I like to get EVERY item for a reason. For the score and for points to get new characters-slash-gadgets." He tossed his controller down with a flick of his wrist as Yukio had to finish out the rest of the level by himself. Rin laid against the back of the couch and leaned into Yukio to groan as the jerk skipped almost every item in the game, except for the necessities. Games sure were hard to some but not to others.

Rin and Yukio were thirteen and Rin was old enough to make his own video game decisions. Rin couldn't help the whine as Yukio got the average score for the level. Yukio could be a pain in the ass sometimes. The guy was a genius and couldn't do this simple thing. Rin thought Yukio would be more of the person to get completion on a video game but maybe that was only with school. Weird. Lolol.

* * *

This is a very dumb parody of my story. Lol it makes no sense. But that is okay.  
If you want the full, true story go to archive of our own. My username is FreshBrian.

**www DOT archiveofourown DOT org SLASH works SLASH 2741960 SLASH chapters SLASH 6146057  
**Delete the spaces and replace DOT with . and SLASH with /  
Thank you and I hope you have a good day. *bows*


End file.
